


Supporting Role

by bigficenergy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Inspired by 6.04, Maid of honor, Post-Cabaret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: David asks Stevie a question, right after her Cabaret debut.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	Supporting Role

**Author's Note:**

> Not an episode coda this time, but a flashback inspired by tonight's episode (6.04, Maid of Honour).

David is out of his seat the moment the first Cabaret cast member turns to leave the stage after final bows. It’s not exactly Madison Square Garden, so David is able to find his way backstage quickly and easily.

His first stop is Patrick, but he has to make it quick. Patrick sees him coming and smiles, letting himself be pulled into a dizzying kiss.

“You were amazing,” David breathes before kissing him again. “I’ll tell you exactly how amazing later, but I have to find Stevie first.”

If Patrick had ever been jealous of Stevie, it had been briefly and he’d kept it to himself. He likes her too much, and he knows how special she and David are to each other, even if neither of them would ever admit it out loud. So he just smiles and squeezes David’s shoulders.

“Better be quick. After that performance, she’s gonna be the toast of the town.”

David gives him one last kiss, then hurries off, pushing through cast and crew he’ll just have to be sure to congratulate later, especially whoever it is he nudges past last to finally get to Stevie. Whoever it is is either annoyed or understanding, because suddenly it’s just the two of them in a backstage corner somewhere, and David throws his arms around her in a huge hug.

“You were stunning,” he says into her borrowed wig. “Absolutely stunning.”

When he pulls back, Stevie looks happy, overwhelmed, and on the verge of tears.

“Thank y-”

“I want you to be my maid of honor,” David interrupts in an excited rush.

Stevie stares at him for a moment then scoffs in amusement, shaking her head. David doesn’t understand the reaction.

“Best man?” he tries, and Stevie punches him in the arm for it. “Ow! What?!”

“I just sang my ass off, in front of people, _while sober_ , and you’re making the moment about you.”

There’s no real heat in her words, but David still makes an effort to reel himself in.

“I’m sorry.”

He presses his lips together, hoping Stevie will say something before he bursts. But she knows him, so she waits.

“Okay but here’s the thing,” he says, flailing a bit. “I wanted to ask you this morning at the motel. I wanted to ask you among the million ‘Where the fuck are you?’ texts when we couldn’t find you this afternoon. I wanted to ask you right before the show. But I knew this was a big day for you too. So, I waited. And then you were up there, and you were _radiant_. And I am so proud of you, and so proud to call you my friend. And I couldn’t wait any longer to ask you.”

Stevie wrinkles her nose, clearly fighting a smile. “Radiant?”

“Oh my god, is that a yes?”

Stevie throws herself into David’s arms, hugging him tight. Then suddenly she pulls back.

“Wait… is Alexis gonna be okay with this?”

“Um, she’s going to be off in the Galapagos for the bulk of the planning period, and I’m going to need someone here because I have _plans_.” He pauses. “Also maybe we won’t say anything to her just yet.”

“It just seems like she might be better at that sort of thing than me.”

“Okay, you, Stevie Budd, just played Sally Bowles. The starring role. If you can do that, there’s no telling what else you can do. I’m a little terrified of what else you might be capable of, to be honest. The point is, it’s just another part to play. And it’s just a supporting role this time!”

“Because _you’ll_ be the star.”

“Yes I will,” David agrees. The grin on his face softens, and he looks at her sincerely when he says, “And you’ll be great.”

At that moment, Alexis comes clacking over in her heels.

“There you are! David, you can’t hog the star of the show!” Alexis grabs Stevie by the hand. “Come on, your admirers are waiting!”

Alexis tugs at her, but Stevie hesitates, looking back at David. He just smiles at her.

“Just don’t forget us little people,” he says.

Stevie rolls her eyes as she’s dragged away, but David knows once things settle down, they’ll have one of their pizza and wine nights, just the two of them. They’ll both just have bigger, more exciting things to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ❤️
> 
> I've forgotten for a while to put this in the end notes, but feel free to say hi on [Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/).


End file.
